Becaue of You
by One night stargazer
Summary: AU: After the war Harry feels like he has nothing left, After being told the location he leave to try and find a certain blond slytherin boy that he once loved. Will Draco and Harry rekindle their love, and will they make it through the new evil that dec
1. Nothing Left Here

"Nothing Left Here"

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story. Well I really hope that you all enjoy this story and I hope that you all enjoy it. Guys I'm sorry about what happened to my old account but it was deleted. So I'm hoping all my old readers find this so they can be here when the story comes to an end, and to all my new readers...Welcome and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**Beta: I would like you all to thank my wonderful Beta DarkvsLight for doing this job for me on my stories because I owe her so much for taking her time out of her life to check and help me with my writing. Thanks Hugs and Kisses**

A group of people were sitting around the table in the dinning room of the Black house, talking about what they were going to do with the rest of their lives now that Voldemort had been defeated. Amongst the group of talking people, a raven haired boy with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead suddenly stood up and asked for attention.

"I have something very important that I need to tell all of you." The handsome raven haired boy said, while looking around the room, waiting for all of the occupants to quiet down.

"What is it Harry?" A beautiful bushy haired brunette said.

"I wanted to tell of you guys that I'm leaving." Harry replied.

A hushed whispered quickly spread across the kitchen, as everyone looked at the raven haired boy in shock.

"What?" Harry heard most of the group yell.

"Why do you want to leave?" Hermione asked.

A smile spread across the raven haired boy's features. "Well for one, now that Voldemort is gone you guys really don't need me to save the world anymore, and I've been feeling really lonely lately. But the thing is… I know where he is." Harry said.

"But Harry, what makes you think this time is going to be different from all the other times you thought you found him? Hermione asked.

As Harry looked over to Ron, Sirius and Lupin, he noticed that they were all nodding their agreement.

"Well… that's because last month, before term ended, Snape took me aside and told me where Draco is hiding. He told me that when they left, he hid Draco and put the Fidelius Charm upon him, hiding Draco from Voldemort, since he refused to take the Dark Mark. Also, Snape confided to me that if anything were to happen to him during the battles, Draco told him to reveal his location to me and to make me the secret keeper." Harry explained.

"But you said that he was supposed to KILL DUMBLEDORE but instead SNAPE did and Malfoy escaped with him." Ron yelled as his face turned a violent shade of red.

"Ron, you know as well as I do that Draco was cleared of those charges when Snape came back with more information on Voldemort; and with a confession to the Wizengamot that Draco took no part with the Death Eaters." The raven haired boy yelled.

"But Harry, even if you do find him, how do you even know if Draco still feels the same?" Hermione asked with a look of worry across her face.

"Because if Draco didn't feel anything anymore, he wouldn't want me to know his location, and more importantly, a part of me just feels it." Harry replied confidently.

"I can't believe that you still want to be with that git." Ron snapped.

"Feelings like that just don't disappear." replied the dark haired boy.

"They could if you tired." Ron said standing up from beside Hermione and letting her hand go.

"Please don't go there, I haven't said anything against you or Hermione going out. I know how you feel when you look at her, that's the same way I feel when I look at him." Harry whispered.

"When will you be leaving?" A voice whispered.

Harry looked over to his side to see who had just spoke to him and saw the youngest Weasley sitting by her mother.

"Tomorrow." Harry replied.

The young Weasley abruptly stood up from where she was sitting by her mother, heading towards the back door and outside. Harry quickly followed her so he could finish talking to her. When he got outside he saw her sitting on a bench, looking up towards the sky. As he saw tears gliding down her face and falling to the ground, the raven haired boy hesitated for a minute, then walked over and sat down beside her.

"Listen Ginny, you deserve someone that can make you happy and will love you in return." Harry whispered.

"I know, and I was hoping that person was going to be you." She said. "I also know how much it hurt you when he was taken away and you didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I've seen the look of sadness and loneliness on your face ever since he left. I was just hoping that maybe I would be able to be there for you."

"And you have been." Harry replied. "But only as a friend."

"I realize that now; I know where your heart truly belongs." Ginny stated.

"Thanks for understanding, lately my heart feels like it's been trapped behind everything and Draco is going to be the only thing that will set it free." Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around the red head.

"Hey lets head back inside ok." Harry said.

Ginny nodded in his chest and the two made their way back into the house.

When they arrived back inside after about a quarter of an hour, everyone looked up to the two people.

"So do you even know where he is?" Sirius asked.

"Along the beach in California, Snape said I would feel him as I get closer." Harry replied.

"So this is it. huh?" Lupin asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising an eye brow.

"Are you just going to leave and never come back?" replied the werewolf.

"Of course I'm going to come back." Harry said. "Hopefully, when I do, I'll bring Draco back with me."

"Good." The room said, in pretty much unison.

"Well if you all don't mind, I'm going to head up to get packed and then to bed." Harry said. "I'll see you all in the morning." Harry said, heading up to his room.

When the raven haired boy arrived in his room, he quickly made his way over to his closet and pulled out his trunk. He started to put all of his newly bought clothes and robes into the trunk, along with all of his possessions. When he was finished, he stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into his bed. As he laid there, silent tears started to fall down his face. If anyone was in the room the only thing they would hear is the raven haired boy mutter "Please still love me" before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hand and knees I'm crawlin' _

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you _

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And ill leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all is see is you_

_These city wall ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need form you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what its like _

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last once standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Harry awoke the next morning and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and started a shower, while he stepped in. He could feel the warm water running down his muscled body, which he got from playing so much Quidditch. He could feel the anxiety working in his gut and making its way into his heart. When he was finished, he quickly got dressed into muggle clothing, and then shrank his trunk, placing it in his pocket. When he arrived downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was busy finishing making the breakfast.

"Good morning Harry." The woman said. "Are you going to eat before you leave?"

"Yes." The dark haired boy replied.

Harry sat down at an empty table, as the red headed woman brought over a plate of breakfast over to him. He quickly began eating the eggs and toast. When he was finishing his breakfast, Hermione and Ron came walking into the kitchen. Harry stood up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"So you're really going through with this then?" Ron asked.

"Yea." Harry replied.

"Well it's going to be lonely without you." The red head said.

"Were still going to keep in touch though because I'm going to leave Hedwig here." Harry said.

"What!" Both Hermione and Ron said together.

"Well I figured it would be kinda hard to travel with her, and when you guys want to write she'll be able to find me no matter where I'm at." Harry said.

"Good idea." Hermione said.

"Well I guess it's about time I should be leaving." Harry said.

Tears started to well up in all of their eyes.

All three of the friends went into a hug as tears started falling.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again" Harry said.

"We know." Ron said.

When they broke apart Harry walked over to a weeping Mrs. Weasley and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for always being there for me, your family has given so much to me and thanks for letting me be apart of it." Harry whispered.

"Your welcome dear, I can't wait to get to see you again." Mrs. Weasley said.

When they broke apart Harry headed for the main door followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. When Harry was about to grab the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And where in the Hell do you think your going without saying goodbye to me?" The voice said.

"Sorry Sirius, it's just I didn't want you to get all emotional." Harry mumbled.

Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather. "Thanks, for always wanting to be there for me. I'm sure my mom and dad would be proud that they choose you for my godfather." Harry said.

When they finally broke their hug Harry turned around and opened the door. "Tell everyone else good bye for me, and that I hope to see them all soon." Harry said as he walked out the room.

When Harry stood outside he took out a little cork and activated the portkey that Snape had given him. Harry could feel the hook type feeling, pulling on him behind his navel. When he landed, he stood by a store that rented and sold surf boards. Harry started to walk down the sidewalk and took in his surroundings.

'Damn it' Harry thought as he walked down the street. 'I should have remembered that damn time change'. Harry could feel the link to the blond boy that Snape had told him about." Harry started walking in the direction that his instincts pointed to. About an hour later, he came to a beach. He started walking towards the ocean and stopped at the shore. Harry looked out onto the ocean and saw how calm and peaceful it looked. He started to walk slowly along the shoreline, keeping his eyes on the ocean the entire time. He watched, as the water's surface perfectly reflected the moon and stars. The dark haired boy slightly shivered into his jacket, as a cool sea breeze blew by him. Harry was oblivious of the pure white wolf with silver eyes staring and following him, as he made his way down the shoreline. After about an hour of walking, Harry stopped when he saw a figure walking towards him. When the figure was about twenty feet away, Harry watched as it drew something out of his coat. Harry quickly grabbed hold of his wand, ready to pull it out. After a moment, Harry heard the figure mutter a few words and saw a ball of green light heading his way. The raven haired boy quickly ducked and moved to his right, drawing out his own wand, as he muttered "Stupefy," sending his own spell back. Harry watched as the figure fell to the floor. Quickly, Harry made his way over to the figure lying on the ground. When he reached the man he quickly picked up his wand and snapped it in half. But a second later he felt something pointing into his back.

"I don't know who the hell you are kid, but you just made the biggest mistake of your life being here to night." The man croaked. "Avada kedav…"

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the killing curse to hit him from behind, but was surprised to feel the man's wand jerk from his back, flying from his hand. Harry then heard a familiar voice shout "Petrificus Totalus," causing the man standing behind him to suddenly fall backwards, making a 'thud' sound when he hit the ground. Harry slowly turned around with his wand tightly gripped in his hand. When he was fully turned around he met a set of deep silver eyes. After a few minutes of registering who the boy was in front of him.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Harry?" The blond boy asked with a smirk on his face.

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I suddenly got an idea for this story while I was in class so I hope you like. Well please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Oh and the song that was used in this story is called "Savin' Me" by my hero's Nickelback.**


	2. Found

"Found"

**AN: Well here's chapter two for all of you. I want to thank all of you who have review so far and I'm happy that you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**Beta: I would like you all to thank my wonderful Beta DarkvsLight for doing this job for me on my stories because I owe her so much for taking her time out of her life to check and help me with my writing. Thanks Hugs and Kisses**

**Please read this before reading: The lyrics that I have in this chapter are from the song "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas. Make sure you read them because it describes Harry and Draco feelings for each other and kinda what to come.**

Harry stood there and took in the sight that the moon made the blond boy look like, an angel. The dark haired boy and stared deep into the deep pools of silver that could light up any night if the moon was to go out. Harry noticed that Draco hair hung just above his eyes like it did when they were back in school.

"Draco." Harry whispered once again.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Draco said. "What in the hell do you think you are doing."

"I've been looking for you." Harry managed to say trying to keep his emotions from breaking down.

"How hard have you been looking, I've been stuck in this damn place for over a year now." Draco snapped.

"I've been searching for you ever since you had to go into hiding." The dark haired boy said feeling his control of his feelings leaving. Do you have any idea how hard it was when you left; I was standing right there when you were supposed to kill Dumbledore but I couldn't move a muscle because that damn old man froze me in place. Is that what you were hiding from me the whole year?"

"Yea, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about it, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Voldemort said he was going to kill my family if I didn't do it. Since I wasn't able to kill him Snape did it for me and after I had refused the Dark Mark Snape told me that I had to go into hiding if I wanted to survive." Draco said. "And yes I know how hard it was having to just leave you, I know you came looking for me, but since I didn't know if I was still being hunted I wasn't able to talk or see you."

"It's been so hard this past year; I had no idea if you were even alive." Harry stuttered as a tear slid down his face.

The blond boy quickly closed the gap that was between the two of them. He quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him into his chest and started whispering soothing words as he felt his own eyes start to tear up from seeing Harry so sad.

"I'm so sorry that I left you." Draco whispered into Harry's hair.

The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around the blond's back and cried into his chest. When Harry finally started to stop crying he pulled back from the blond.

"Please don't leave me again." Harry whispered

"As long as I'm breathing, I will never leave you." Draco said pulling Harry back into his chest. "I promise."

Draco held onto Harry as they both started to let their emotions out. Tears started to fall down their faces. Draco held onto the raven haired boy praying that it would show how much he still cared. As Harry was crying into Draco's chest he heard the blond start to sing a song which sounded like it came from an angel.

"We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same(Ever the same)"

Draco ended his song and held onto the raven haired boy. A cool breeze blew by the two boys who stood by the ocean. Draco could feel the raven haired boy start to shake in his arms.

"Let's head back to my house ok." Draco said

Harry nodded into Draco's chest. The two boys separated and started walking down the beach. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and laced his finger with dark haired boys. They kept walking down the beach for about a quarter of an hour when Draco finally stopped them in front of a two story house. Harry looked up at the beautiful house and looked back at Draco raising an eye brow.

"I think you're oh so wonderful sense of direction led us to the wrong place." Harry said grinning at the blond.

Draco glared at the dark haired boy. "This just so happens to be the place I live." The blond snapped.

The blond watched as Harry's mouth dropped about six inches. "Oh." was all Harry managed to say. After a few minutes of collecting himself. "How in the world did you afford this?"

"I didn't Draco said, Snape paid for it all, and he still managed to leave me a lot of money."

"But how was Snape able to buy all of this?" Harry asked.

"They pay really well for being a professor at Hogwarts." Draco replied coolly. "Now come on, I'm tired and hungry."

"Lead the way." Harry said.

Draco started to head up the stairs that led from the beach to his back yard swimming area. When they reached the top Harry stared around in amazement as he saw what Draco was able to live like. He didn't even notice that Draco had stopped in front of him and slammed into his back.

"Watch where you're walking if you don't mind." Draco said.

"Well if your gracefulness wouldn't just stop when he pleases." Harry replied.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry whose eyes quickly went wide.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Harry asked. "Have you gone insane on me already?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said

"What do you mean what am I talking about, you suddenly just pulled your wand out at me, and you ask me what I'm talking about." Harry snapped

A smile spread across the blond boy's features. "Did you really think I was going to do something bad to you?" Draco asked trying to hold back from laughing.

"Well yea." Harry replied.

Draco broke out into a fit of laughter. "I...was...only...going...to...let...you...through...the...wards...that...protect...the...house..." The blond managed to say.

Harry stood there and looked at him in shock and then to started to break apart in laughter. When the two managed to get hold of them selves Draco stood up and muttered a word which sent a blue light and started to swirl around Harry. Harry could feel a tingling sensation working through his body. When the light ended he felt his skin start to slightly tingle.

"Now you will be able to walk through the wards no matter what." The blond said.

"What happens if a..." Harry said but was cut off by the blond.

"Muggle tires to pass." Draco said and watched as Harry nodded his head up and down. "They are unfortunately able to pass unless they have bad intentions, but since a wizard or witch can disguise and hide what they are truly feeling the wards keeps them no matter what out unless I cast that spell on them." Draco said.

The two boys headed into the house through the sliding glass door. When they walked in Harry look around and found him self in a large kitchen that looked spotless. Draco watched as Harry looked around in amazement and awe.

"Harry, you look like you've never seen the inside of a house." Draco said smiling.

"Never one that looked like this." Harry replied.

"Well before we eat, I'm to go take a real quick bath." The blond said heading to a stair case that led into the kitchen.

Harry stood there and thought about something then quickly gaining enough courage he spoke out trying to form the sentence as it came to mind. "Um...If you don't mind...Err would it be ok if I joined you." Harry mumbled feeling his cheeks starting to burn.

Draco stopped where he was waking and turned around to look at Harry. "Sorry but I wasn't able to catch all of that, would you mind saying that again." Really knowing what Harry had just asked him.

Harry could feel his cheeks start to burn more as he tired to say it again. "Would it...be ok to join you?"

"I would love if you graced yourself into my presence." Draco said turning around. Both boys made their way upstairs to the second landing. Harry followed Draco down a hallway that lead to the right to two large double doors. When Draco opened the doors Harry saw the giant king size four poster bed in the middle of the room pushed up against the opposite wall, the bed had crimson curtains with silver lining, a silver comforter and from what Harry could guess about the folded back green sheets, they looked as if they were made out of silk which in Draco's' case they probably were. As the two boys made their way into the room Harry looked around and saw a giant flat screen up against the wall facing the bed.

"It's beautiful." Harry muttered under his breath. He kept following Draco to another door. When they were in the bathroom Harry's eyes once again flew open when he saw it. He kept looking around as he watched Draco walk over to the tub and start the water.

"It looks nicer than the Perfects bathroom and the Head Boy's bathroom put together." Harry said looking around the room taking in the large mirror with two sinks with pure silver handles, the large tub that was in the middle of the room, and a large shower in the corner and a marble toilet off into the corner.

"So I take it that you were Head Boy." Draco said.

"Naw, I just saw it so much since that was where Blaise and I always tended to end up to have sex." Harry said.

The raven haired boy turned around and saw Draco's mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

"But...but...but." Draco stuttered.

"Draco, I'm just joking." Harry replied with a grin across his face.

A moment later Harry found himself pushed up against the wall. He could feel Draco's warmth seeping into his body through their clothes. A moment later Harry could feel Draco's soft silky lips pressed up against his. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him closer as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry could feel the blond's tongue slid across his bottom lip requesting entrance in which Harry willing obliged. The two fought for dominance and they searched each others mouths in which the blond won the fight. When they broke apart they both could feel their red lip slightly swallowed from the passionate kiss. Harry brought his hands from Draco's neck and started to unbutton the blond's shirt. When he was finished he slid the silver and green shirt off his body reveling Draco's beautiful soft pale skin. Harry leaned in and sucked on the blond's neck which made Draco groan from pleasure. Harry could feel Draco's hands on his chest and he started to unbutton his shirt. When his shirt was open he felt the blond's hands slid across his skin as his shirt was being slid off. When Draco had Harry's shirt off he noticed a scar running at a angle down Harry's chest between his nipples.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort." Harry replied.

A moment later Harry could feel Draco's soft lips kissing up the scar and up his neck.

"I'm sorry." The blond whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry pulled Draco's body closer to his and kissed him more showing how much they missed the past year. Harry started to unbutton Draco's pants and slide them down his legs. Harry started to unbutton his own but was stopped by Draco's hands. Draco started to kiss down Harry's chest. When he made it to the dark haired boy belly button he nibbles at the skin which made Harry's knees feel slightly week. Draco easily managed to unbutton the pants and slide them down Harry's legs which were closely followed by Harry's red and silver boxers. Harry shivered as he felt the cool air and Draco's warm breath on his growing muscle. Harry nearly screamed from pleasure when he felt the blond take hold of his member and slide it into his mouth. Draco flicked his tongue at the top of Harry's hardness which made the dark haired boy groan from the pleasure. The blond started to suck and massage Harry's hardness. Draco made Harry's hard muscle hit the back of his throat and made Harry scream from the pleasure that it created. After a few more times of making Harry scream out Draco felt Harry start to tense up and knew he was at his release point. Draco only kept sucking harder and made Harry scream his name as the raven haired boy shot wave after wave of the warm salty fluid into the blond's mouth. After Draco swallowed the substance he made his way back up the muscled body and found Harry's glazed green eyes staring at him. Draco brought their lips together and sent his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry could taste some of the salty fluid left in Draco's mouth. A minute later Harry felt himself being pulled over to the tub. Both boys slowly climbed into the water and felt the warmness spread over their body. Harry made his way over to the blond and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him and pulling him over to the side of the tub.

"I want you to take me now." Harry whispered. "I'm ready"

"You sure." Draco said.

"Positive, we should have done this a long time ago."

Draco smiled at him as Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco could feel Harry lean into his crouch sending a fiery sensation through his body. Draco positioned himself at the dark haired boy entrance and slowly started to enter the tight ring. Harry gasped as feeling of Draco entering.

"It's going to hurt at first." Draco whispered

Harry nodded as Draco slowly made his way in and out. After a few minutes Draco started to fasten his pace. The two boys were in sync with each other as the two made love. As Draco was starting to start his climax he grabbed Harry's hand right as he came. Both boys screamed each others names in unison. When they were finished Draco pulled himself out of Harry and they both climbed out of the tub. They quickly dried off and headed for the bed. When in the bed they lay facing one another both feeling sleep coming on them as one stared into an emerald gaze and the other into a silver one.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you to." Harry replied.

**AN: Hmmm now that was kinda sexy wasn't it. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that will soon follow. Well please review and let me know what you think of this story Thanks. Also a great hug big hug for my beta DarkvsLight for being there to help me._ Listen If you all want an Update then I want more DAMN REVIEWS, I know there are a lot of readers, all you have to do is leave me one PLEASE_**


	3. Dicussions and Decesions

"Discussions and Decisions"

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**Beta: I would like you all to thank my wonderful Beta DarkvsLight for doing this job for me on my stories because I owe her so much for taking her time out of her life to check and help me with my writing. Thanks Hugs and Kisses**

Green eyes slowly started to flutter open from a touch that was lightly making its way down his face. Silvery pools met the lucid green ones and held them captivated in loves endearing stare. A smirk slowly spread across the silvery eyed blond's angelic features as he finished watching his lover wake up.

"Mourning sleepy head," the blond boy said.

"Mourning," replied the dark headed boy moving from Draco's side to lie onto his muscled chest.

The two men laid there content in each others arms until Draco began to feel the pressure building up in his bladder and having Harry slightly on his stomach wasn't making it any easier.

"Love," Draco calmly stated.

"Hmmm," Harry replied half asleep.

"I need to get up," The blond replied.

"Why?" Harry replied.

"Nature's calling my name," The Slytherin replied.

Harry very reluctantly rolled off his lover and watched Draco get out of bed and stroll nakedly to the bathroom. A grin spread across Harry's face and he too arose form the bed and headed toward the bathroom. When he entered the beautiful decorated room he saw that Draco was finished relieving his bladder, he walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around the boys waits and pulled him back into his warm body and began kissing the side Draco's pale neck.

"My god Potter," Draco snapped lovingly trying not to moan from the pleasure seeping into his body. "Is sex all you can think about?"

Harry momentarily stopped his actions and began pondering Draco's question. "Only for you." He replied and went back to pleasuring the blond. The two managed to start the shower and carefully washed the others body memorizing each and every crevice of his lover's body.

After about another hour both boys had made it down stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Draco barely came back inside after retrieving the morning's paper. He found Harry sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cold cereal.

"Well, it looks like they have found those two bodies that we left on the beach." Draco stated as he to began making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Now that you mention it," Harry said looking up at the blond. "Who were they, and why did they attack us."

Draco stood there for a few minutes organizing his thoughts so that he could tell Harry everything that he had found out since he had moved here.

"Well Harry," The blond started. "To put it simply, they are called Death Dealers, they are almost like our Death Eaters except they don't seem to have the same purpose at the Death Eaters did. They seem to be in it for the power."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because some power freak over here managed to create a spell that would take a wizard's or witch's power once they were killed." Draco replied.

Draco watched as the information sunk into Harry's pondering mind and watched somewhat amused as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"AND YOUR OUT THERE TRYING TO STOP THEM AREN'T YOU!" The raven haired boy snapped.

Draco looked stared into Harry's gaze and saw the emotions swirling through out the green. "Trust me love, if you watched those bastards when they take the powers from someone, you would try to stop them also."

"But what makes you think you have to be the one who does it?" Harry asked.

"Because the Ministry over here hasn't figured it out," Draco replied. "I've talked to a few Aurors and they agree with me, but the Minister here doesn't want to believe it and does not want to worry the people." Draco watched as Harry began to slowly calm down. "Pulse, I think they are planning on attacking a certain place."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"From the information that I was told, obviously a few of the Death Eaters came here after Voldemort was destroyed and began recruiting people here," Draco replied. "So we think that they might be planning to once again try and attack Hogwarts."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry love, but if were correct then yes." replied the blond.

"Then why haven't we been told about it?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Probably because Fudge doesn't want another war at his hands." stated the blond.

Just as Harry was about to ask another question both boys heard a scraping noise on the window. Draco walked over to the window and unlatched the lock and watched as a snowy owl came swooping in and land in front of Harry.

"They know that your here?" Draco inquired.

"They know that I came looking for you."

"And none of them tried to stufepey you and put you into a mental ward." The blond stated with amusement rising in his voice.

"Hard as it is to believe, no they didn't." Harry replied as he took the letter from Hedwig.

Once the letter was off the owl's leg, Hedwig flew over to the nearest chair and went to sleep. Harry unfolded the letter and began scanning it contents.

_Harry,_

_I know that you barley left, but we have a problem. A few hours after you left three dead wizards showed up on the Ministry's steps. I know this doesn't sound unusual because there are a few Death Eaters that we didn't round up, but the thing we could not figure out was that the three bodies were completely stripped of their magic. We can't figure it out how this happened but we really need you to come back home, and if you have found Malfoy... I mean Draco please invite him to come back with you since now that he has been cleared of all the charges. We really could use both of your help back at Hogwarts, especially since were still two teachers short for the New Year. Well I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

Once he was finished reading the letter he let it slip from his hands while he ran a hand through his raven hair.

"What did they want love?" His blond lover asked.

"Hermione said that three dead wizards showed up." Harry stated.

"So what's the big problem?" Draco asked only knowing what the answer to that dreadful question was going to be.

"They were completely stripped of their powers." Harry replied.

"Damn It," Draco yelled. "We weren't expecting them to move to England for a few more months."

"Someone tell them that." Harry sneered.

"So when do we leave?" Draco inquired.

"You're actually going to come back?" The Gryffindor asked.

"You don't think that after I just got the love of my life back, that I'm just going to stay here without you do you?" Draco replied.

_:Flashback:_

_"What going to happen?" The dark haired boy asked._

_"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." The blond replied_

_"So you're just going to leave me." _

_"You don't think that I would actually willingly leave you do you?" The blond boy asked as he stared deeply into green eyes._

_"No," The dark haired boy replied._

_"Listen to me Harry, no matter what happens, I will always love you. No matter what you hear, or what they tell you. Don't believe a word of it, unless you personally hear it from me. Do you understand me?" _

_"Yes, Draco, I understand."_

_:End Flashback:_

"No Draco, I don't." Harry stated.

"So when do you want to leave." Draco once again asked.

"Tonight," Harry replied

"Ok, but I need to go shopping before we leave. So I'm going to go get ready real quick. Sneered the blond boy but not malice was detected as he left the room.

"Oh god help me," Harry muttered

"I heard that," Draco snapped from the stair case.

_Two hours later…_

"My god you took forever," The raven haired boy muttered under his breath to his blond companion as they headed down the street.

"Haven't you heard of beauty if perfection." Draco replied as they made their way down the street with numerous shops.

"Yea, only to the eyes of the beholder," Harry scuffed.

The blond quickly turned around and pinned the dark haired boy up to the closest wall and leaned toward his lover.

"And what do your eyes see Potter." The blond snapped.

"Beauty in its purest form," Harry casually replied as he stared deep into the steel orbs of his lover.

A grin spread across Draco angelic features. "Thought so." he muttered. He leaned slightly down and ran his tongue across the boy's silky lips. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him in and opened his mouth to let Draco ravish it. The two broke apart when they heard a few girls giggling from the nearest shop's doorway. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the nearest clothes shop. Once in the blond made his way over to the pant section.

"I think it's bout time you got a new wardrobe," Draco casually stated.

"What do you mean?" The raven haired boy asked faking hurt expression.

"Potter admit it, you have no taste in clothes," Replied the blond as he made his way over to a silky looking crimson shirt.

"Whatever."

Four more hours, ten shopping bags, and one very Agitated Harry Potter later…

As the two boys made their way back down the side walk to the blond's house, they watched the sun start to set by the ocean. One would never think that the two boys walking side by side down the street once used to be enemies. But that is what love does to people, it changes them, for better or for worse, it changes them.

"My god, I can't believe you took three hours to buy clothes." The dark haired boy snapped.

"I didn't see you complaining when suddenly jumped my body in the dressing room," the blond replied. "

"What can I say; you were devilishly sexy when you came out with those leather pants on."

"Oh, I get it now; all I am to you is your little sexy bunny." Draco sneered.

"You forgot the most important part." Harry stated.

"Yea, what could that be?"

"My heart, body, and soul," The dark haired boy said and leaned towards his lover and kissed under his earlobe.

**AN: **Well that is the end of that chapter. You are just going to have to assume what happens until they get back to Hogwarts. Well I hope you all enjoyed. **Ok, Now if any of you want an update then I would leave a review, any and all reviews are accepted, Thanks.**


	4. Beginning of A War

"**Beginning of a War"**

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story. Well I really hope that you all enjoy this story and I hope that you all enjoy it. Guys I'm sorry about what happened to my old account but it was deleted. So I'm hoping all my old readers find this so they can be here when the story comes to an end, and to all my new readers...Welcome and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**Beta: I would like you all to thank my wonderful Beta DarkvsLight for doing this job for me on my stories because I owe her so much for taking her time out of her life to check and help me with my writing. Thanks Hugs and Kisses**

Off in the far distance of Scotland, where no people know except of the magical community of course; was the astounding school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizarding. The sun was just beginning to rise from the mountain side just two people suddenly appeared out of no where right outside Hogwarts wards. The very handsome aristocrat blond was walking closely to a very handsome raven haired boy. They were carrying their luggage; as they came closer to the castle they saw the Great Doors open in which a slightly bushy haired girl and an elder woman were running out.

"Hi there, Hermione, Professor McGonagall," Harry said when the four people came together, "I brought Draco back with me."

"Hi Professor, Granger," The blond man said"

"Hell Draco," Hermione stated.

"Welcome back Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied.

The four people just stood there for a few moments looking from one another in an awkward silence.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall made a attention grabbing noise, "Listen Potter, Malfoy, we have a problem." The elderly woman said in a solemn voice.

"What is it?" The two men asked in unison.

"We'll talk once were back in my office," She replied.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco all followed the newly admitted Headmistress to her office. Once they were there, McGonagall sat down behind her desk.

"So what is the problem professor," Harry asked from beside his blond boyfriend.

Professor McGonagall let out a long sigh, "Hermione, will you please inform Harry and Draco of our situation that has now arisen."

"What's going on Hermione," Harry asked looking at the girl.

"Well the thing is Harry, they found a way to revive Voldemort."

Both boys had a shocked expression on their faces, "What do you mean?" They both asked in unison.

"Exactly what I said," Hermione stated, "they found a way to bring him back from the depths of hell. I've also been doing research and everything I have colleted from it all everything is pointing out bad except one thing."

"Yea, and what might that be?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Well there is a way that he can be stopped," Hermione replied, "but that is also where I was confused on things."

"What made you get confused," Harry asked. "Your like the best researcher I know."

"Where it said the key and the lock must come together to once again close the gates of hell," Hermione stated.

"Great," Draco muttered, "How in the hell are we going to find this key and lock before Voldemort manage to open the gates."

"Well it said something about a sacred mark and an unfaithful servant can stop the Dark Lord from rising."

"Well this is just great," Harry muttered, "We finally destroy the bastard but he manages to find a loop hole." He said walking across the room to look out the window not showing the occupants in the room the tears that were making their paths down his cheeks.

Draco walked over behind the dark haired boy and wrapped his arms around him, "It's going to be ok love, we'll stop the bastard just like last time"

Harry took in a deep slow breath and slowly released it, "I know, but he's just not supposed to be able to come back. We shouldn't have to be stopping him again."

Harry turned around and gave the blond boy a small kiss and pulled from the embrace and went back to finish talking to the Headmistress and his best friend who were both smirking.

"We need to get as many of the old students back here as fast as possible," Harry stated.

"We've already done that Harry," Professor McGonagall replied.

"You've managed to get them all back here already," Draco said with shock evident in his voice.

"Most of them came back anyway," Hermione said, "But there are still a few out there that haven't."

"Have you figured out a plan of action?" Harry asked.

"No, that is why we called you back," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Well gather all of the students in the Great Hall and from there we will decide a course of action," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall stood up and left the room. Draco walked back over to Harry and placed his hand on the small of the boys back.

"So how are you holding up Granger," Draco asked.

"Not good, every Auror we have has been trying to find out what the Death Eaters have been doing and how they managed to drain the magic out of those wizards." She replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all to this…" Harry said but was cut off.

"Don't you dare apologize Harry," Hermione stated, "you needed to leave and find Draco. You look a lot better since the last time I saw you so obliviously Draco is doing something right."

"Geese thanks for the compliment Granger," The blond replied smirking.

"Well I think that we should be heading down to the Great Hall." Harry added.

"Your right," Draco replied.

All three left the Headmistress's office and headed down to the Great Hall. Once they entered they found all students at their house tables. Harry saw McGonagall motion for them to head forward. As they made their way up the isle they heard whispers coming from all around them, "Isn't that the 'Boy Who Lived'" and "Why is a Death Eater here" at that last comment Harry turned to look at his blond companion and saw hurt filling his eyes. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and heard more whispers going around the room. "What is Harry Potter doing with a Death Eater" "Oh Great Harry has switched sides" Both Draco and Harry had to bite down on their tongues before they said and did anything that they both would regret later. Once they were up at the head table Headmistress McGonagall stood up and motioned for silence.

"We have some good news everyone," The elderly woman began, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both come back to assist us in the fight against Voldemort."

Cheers filled the hall once she was finished speaking, although there were a few gasps and 'No' yelled but they were immediately droned out from the cheering. McGonagall walked over to Harry and Draco and whispered into their ears, "Just do what you had to do last time Harry, Now that you have Draco you two will be put in charge."

"Try and find the older students who have returned," Draco whispered to Harry. The dark haired boy nodded in response.

Both boys nodded at the Headmistress and walked to the front so they could speak. They both scanned around the room searching for the few people who had come back to help in the defense of Hogwarts. Once they had picked out their candidates they both motioned for silence and the Hall quickly grew quiet.

Harry began speaking once every student was quiet, "I already know what the situation is and it really upsets me to find out that Voldemort can come back, but that is why Draco and I are both here. We have both decided to come back and help you fight him off once again. Now I have already picked leaders who are going to help assist me in this fight, as I'm sure Draco has picked his candidates to lead in the fight.

"I will start calling the names who will be group leaders for the defense, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, both Fred and George Weasley. Will you all please come stand up front."

Harry nodded to the blond boy and he began to call out his names, " Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, and Cormac McLaggen."

Draco watched as Harry give him a strange look before he looked back towards the hall and listened to the dark haired boy speak, "Now, when the first attack begins I want all the first through fourth year students to go down to the Slytherin dormitories." Groans from around the hall sounded out, especially from the Slytherin table. "I really don't want to hear any complaining, that will be the safest place for you when we are attacked. Now DA members I want you all to join into these groups, how you do it, I really don't' mind but I just want members in each and every group, so now get there"

Both Harry and Draco watched as DA members stood up from around the room and head to one of the ten members. Harry watched as Hermione went into a group with Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Pavarti and Padma Patil. He saw Ginny join her twin brothers group who contained boyfriend's girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. Neville went with Luna and a few other Ravenclaws. Once all the fifth year through seventh year were situated Harry turned to Draco with a amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Just how fast they organized into the groups, I thought we were going to have some problems but it really is going to work out," Harry replied.

"At least they went to groups that they work well with," Draco added.

Each group had between five and ten students each.

"Now, we will also have the aid of Aurors once they arrive. Hopefully they will be able to attack from the back while we take them on from the front. Now Madame Pomfrey has the infirmary ready for students and if they injuries are serious enough she and a few helpers will have a portkey that will take them straight to St. Mungos. Now here is where I want all groups situated, Fred and Georges groups will be both waiting in the Main Hall, Ron I want your group to guard Gryffindor Tower, I have a feeling that dementors will be attacking, and if they have anyone try flying I want you to be there to meet them ok. Cho, I want your group to do the same in Ravenclaw tower."

Once Harry was finished speaking Draco began, "Vincent, I want your group to guard Slytherin dorms, Luna your group is to come from the Great Hall to aid us and the rest of you will be situated in the Main Hall." The whole time Draco was speaking Harry was pondering a few things.

"I've changed my mind on something, Fourth years, you will also be aiding in the fights, but you will be behind each group. You will help them magically but if a member needs to go to the infirmary then you will be the ones to do it while another fourth year takes over. Now I know most of you have been to the DA meetings so you will all need to use what you have learned. Third years, you will need to defend the younger students. The professors will also be aiding in our fight, I want two professors situated in each tower and one down with the younger students. Two of you will need to be stationed with the Great Hall's group while the rest of you will be fighting in the Main Hall. We must not let them push us back. Also Draco if you don't mind but I'm going to have Cormac McLaggen's group stationed at the top of the Grand Staircase just in case one of the tower groups fail, then that group will hopefully hold them off from attacking us, also just in case a few stragglers break off and try and attack the tower groups from behind."

"Not at all Potter, I was just pondering that myself," The blond stated with a smile.

Just as Draco finished speaking that last sentence a loud explosion was heard from one of the outer wards. Headmistress McGonagall stood up, "Harry, Draco, they just breached the outer wards, we only have about ten minutes before they breach the next set."

"EVERYONE TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Harry yelled.

All of the students left and began heading to their places. Most of the group were filing into the Main Hall way preparing for battle. Professor Grubby-Plank and Madame Hooch followed the Ravenclaw tower group while Professor Slughorn and Professor Black headed for the Gryffindor tower. Professor Trelaweny headed down with the younger students and Professor Sprout went with the Great Hall Group. Both Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody who had flooed in went into the Main Hall along with Tonks, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, and Headmistress McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey and Madame Pince left to the infirmary. Once everyone was situated in their positions they heard another explosion letting them know that there only had the last wards to get through before they were able to get inside.

Harry and Draco were close to Ron's group and were standing close to Hermione when she spoke out to them, "Listen guys, if what I think is right we can let them start this ritual. They obliviously have the blood that they need because they had to do some things to it magically, so we can let them drop the blood or the spell will start and hell will open up."

"Are they going to do it in here?" Draco asked.

"I believe so," Hermione stated, "This is where Voldemort died, so I think they will do it here."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco, "We understand."

**AN:** Hey guys sorry about the long update. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there is going to be only one more chapter after that, then I'll be starting the sequel. Well **please leave me a review** and tell me what you all think of it. **Oh and Just to let you know, I have a new Harry x Draco fic called Never Let Go, so check it out.**


End file.
